


Scar

by marmolady



Series: Endless Ending [6]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolady/pseuds/marmolady
Summary: Post-ending (Endless ending). Just a little short thing. Estela opens up to Taylor about the scar over her eye.





	Scar

Estela felt a tingle as her wife stroked her index finger down the long scar. Taylor had never asked about it outright. Over time, Estela had shared with her the stories behind most of her scars; it had always come from her, even when Taylor was obviously curious. That one over her eye was different. It was an inescapable reminder of the darkest days of her life, one that drew stares from strangers, something that had branded her to the world. Estela couldn’t honestly say that she  _liked_ the scar, but she’d made her peace with it. The real hurt came from the memories. She rolled her face against Taylor’s hand, and kissed her wrist. “You can ask, you know.”

Taylor blushed. She’d not intended to be so obvious in her curiosity. From the beginning, she’d always found the scar to be beautiful; just adding another layer to the mystery that was Estela. Over time, she came to see it as a mark of a warrior queen. “I don’t want to push you to dredge up anything you’d rather keep in the past.” She lovingly twiddled with Estela’s fingers over the top of the bed covers. “You should share when you’re ready, not because I want you to.”

“After everything that’s happened, I think I’ve got enough of a backbone to talk to my wife about a scar." Estela paused, focusing on the feel of Taylor's fingers. If she was to bring those memories back to the surface, she was grateful for that small comfort. "I’ve never talked to anyone about it except for my  _tio_. It happened just after Mom was killed. I didn’t talk to people about much after that, to be honest.”

Scooting a little closer, Taylor held Estela’s gaze, her support offered without words. It wasn’t going to be the soft, fluffy post-love-making pillow talk she’d had in mind, but she supposed it made sense that intimacy had brought about an urge for emotional sharing. Though Estela kept no secrets from her, the amount of baggage she carried could only be unpacked over time. She was an intense person, and Taylor was by now well-used to rolling with it when the mood took a dramatic turn. Estela did not give of herself easily, and those moments of emotional intimacy touched Taylor in a way that nothing else could.

“So, I made my  _tio_ let me get involved in the war. I knew how to fight, but I needed real experience, I needed to get stronger. It was more than that, though. The bastard dictator Salazar was the reason Mom had to work for Rourke in the first place. He wasn’t top of my hit list, but he was on it. Tio told Mom he wouldn’t let me fight but… she was gone, and I wasn’t about to hear ‘no’. It was all raw and fresh… I almost couldn’t breathe for rage. It was early days in the rebellion. Salazar’s men were trying to crush the resistance fast. They targeted a group of us. I was… out of control.” Estela shuddered. She was grateful as Taylor put her arms around her. “Everything I knew about how to fight was just… gone. It was like I went into a trance, all emotion, no thinking. All I wanted was to hurt.” She sucked her breath anxiously. “One of our people almost died ‘cause of me. Tio tried to get me outta there, but I just couldn’t stop lashing out. He only managed to get hold of me when I took a knife to the face. It was a miracle I wasn’t blinded… it was so close.”

“’Stel…”

Estela smiled weakly. “Some lessons you’ve gotta learn the hard way. I was never so stupid after that. It was a long time before Tio gave me another chance. He was always tolerant of me, but that time,  _holy shit_ did he let me have it.” She held Taylor a little bit tighter, suddenly yearning for the comfort only she could give.

Responding immediately to the subtle change, Taylor stroked her love’s back and kissed her temple. “I’ve got you…” she whispered.

“I deserved it, Taylor,” Estela heaved a sigh. “Everything he said to me, he was right. That’s why it hurt so much. Of course, I argued- I don’t think I knew how to do anything else at that point. But he was right.” She bit her lip before continuing. “He told me I was an idiot, and that my stupidity could have destroyed everything he’d worked so hard for. He told me that Mom had died trying to keep me safe, to give me a better life, and that I was basically shitting all over everything she’d sacrificed, throwing my life away as if it was nothing. That if she could see me then, it would have broken her heart. I was so fucking stubborn… but deep down I hated myself. I would never give up on avenging her, but I had to get a hold of my emotions, channel them into what had to be done.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“How’d you work that out?”

“You had just gone through the most horrendous trauma; you were grieving. You were a  _kid._  I can’t even imagine what you must have been feeling. And you never should’ve been put in that position in the first place. Fucking Rourke…” Taylor seethed.

Estela nuzzled close. Somehow, Taylor had a way of numbing any pain, just a little bit. “Fucking Rourke,” she agreed. “Anyway, I’m over it now. As over it as I can be. For a long time I hated to look at it. People would stare, and I’d know what they were looking at… it made it hard not to focus on what happened.”

Taylor left a trail of tiny kisses down the long scar, before meeting Estela’s lips with her own. “Maybe people stare because you’re so beautiful.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s just you…” Estela gave a little giggle.  _Cheesy dork_ …

“I can’t imagine you without it. It really is beautiful. At least to me.” Taylor stroked the scar with a gentle finger and rubbed her thumb tenderly over her wife’s cheek. She could never tire of the feel of her skin, of the stories etched into it like artwork. Estela’s body was lived-in, real, everything Taylor could not see in herself. “It’s made up of you… your life. There’s nothing more beautiful than that. You are the most wonderful person I’ll ever know.”

Estela felt her cheeks redden. “I don’t know how you do it… you make me feel so loved.”

“You  _are_ so loved.”

Climbing up to straddle Taylor’s hips, Estela leaned forward, pulling her face towards her, and brought her into a fiery kiss. She gave a happy moan as her tongue danced with Taylor’s. “ _You_ are so loved,” she panted when she finally came up for air. Her eyes burned with desire. “How about I leave some marks on you,  _mi amor_ …?”

It was Taylor’s turn to flush red. Her breath caught in her throat. “ _Damn,_ Estela…” She let one hand wander down to her wife’s breasts, while the other took hold of her neck, keeping her steady as she leaned longingly up towards the heat of Estela’s body. “I want you so bad right now.”

“Yes?”

“ _Yes…”_


End file.
